VA Little Stories
by rozaxclary
Summary: These are just little stories about some of my two favourite characters from Vampire Academy. I'm going to put the disclaimer here since i always forget DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM VAMPIRE ACADEMY ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICHELLE MEAD
1. Peaceful Sleep

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK.**

**I deleted my last story since I just didn't like it at all so I thought i'd take it down.**

**I'm hoping to update quite a lot and the reason I didn't update my other story is because I had a virus on my computer and I literally couldn't click on anything without things popping up. **

**BUT it's all sorted now so again I will try and update quite a lot.**

**To be honest I may only update on weekends when school starts back up because right now we are in the middle of the 7 week summer holidays so i'll be able to update a lot. Also, when i update it all depends on school since i'm going into year 10 which is a GCSE year so i'll be focusing on school a lot.**

**I'm sorry that this is so long I just wanted to tell you what has been happening.**

**Like always please review what/who you would like to see in these stories i always love getting your input and sometimes i get really bad writers block.**

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

Dimitri POV:

I put my bag down in the hallway and then slip off my shoes. It's been a busy day at work and all I want is to be near my family.

I walk into mine and Rose's room and see her lay down asleep on our bed in just her bra and panties. Call her tease of the year. What turns my thoughts more PG is our 1 year old daughter Klara trying to lie as close to Rose as she can possibly get. I mean she's a daddy's little girl but she sure does love her mommy. Klara's cries shakes me out of my thoughts and I try to rush over as quickly as I can as not to wake Rose up but, of course Rose's motherly instincts kick in and she quickly sits up in bed looking for any sort of danger that could of made our daughter cry.

When she sees me she literally fly's off the bed and into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I feel her inhale my scent and I chuckle slightly. "Okay, Rose, I love you but you need to loosen your grip a little bit. I actually can't breathe,"

She drops her hands from around my neck and lowers her legs to the floor she looks up at me a bit embarrassed and she soon seems to realise what had awoken her and rushes over to Klara to try and see what had awoken our baby so suddenly.

I walk further into the room and I can see that Klara is trying to pull down Rose's bra. She must be hungry. Me and Rose walk over to the bed and sit down. I turn the TV on whilst Rose feeds Klara.

"That baby is so damn lucky," I say as I look to where the baby is now sleeping against Rose's chest,

"Look at you, getting jealous over a baby," Rose laughs lightly.

A few minutes pass and I look over to my left and see Rose has fallen asleep. I pull the blankets over us and I settle down againt Rose and fall into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Impeccable Hearing

**See i'm already getting better at updating.**

**YOU GUYS REALLY NEED TO REVIEW WHO/WHAT YOU WANT IN THESE SHORT STORIES BECAUSE I AM HAVING SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK AND I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING**

**Any ways****, i hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

Viktoria POV:

We are all gathered in the living room of Rose and Dimitri's home and we are currently watching a really boring movie. To be honest I really didn't want to watch it in the first place but Yeva suggested it and whatever Yeva wants Yeva gets.

Halfway through the film I hear slight whimpers coming from my left. I turn my head and see Klara with tears forming in her eyes. Rose stands up with her, pulls a blanket of the couch and walks into the kitchen.

After Rose doesn't return a few minutes later Dimitri goes into the kitchen probably to see what is taking her so long.

After a few more minutes me, Sonja, Karolina and Olena decide to follow Rose and Dimitri into the kitchen. Upon standing in the doorway of the kitchen we see Rose sat on Dimitri's lap and Klara who is currently in the midst of falling asleep.

A few more minutes pass and Klara has fallen asleep completely, "I should get up and put her in our bed but i'm too tired to get up," Rose complains sighing at the end to add emphasis. "I know," Dimitri says leaning forward ever so slightly and as their lips smacked together in a make out session that consisted of groping, hair pulling and a little bit of moaning. It lasted for about 10 minutes before Yeva finally decided to make an appearance, but instead of waiting in the doorway for Roza and Dimitri to finish she blew our cover and just walked right into the kitchen picking up Klara from Rose and glaring at both at them and with that she just simply walked out the kitchen and as she did Rose and Dimitri's eyes landed on us and they had a glint in their eyes that told us they knew we were there all along. God damn my brother and his impeccable hearing.


	3. Weekly Shopping

**This is the longest story i've written so far but I just couldn't find a place to end it.**

**Thanks for the people that followed my story I really appreciate it**

**Please review who/what you would like in this story**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dimitri POV:

Today was the day of the weekly shop and I was made to go out and buy everything since Roza had cramps. Guess what I was also made to buy, you probably guessed right. Period pads. Every man's nightmare.

I walk into walmart and buy all the food that we need and then head to the feminine care aisle also known as a man's living hell. Roza wrote down which type of brand she wanted so i picked about 3 of them up and then she said she wanted nightly ones so i picked up 2 of those and headed straight out of there but, before I could escape I saw my whole entire family along with Rose's parents walk towards me. I see Abe smirk as he looks at what i'm holding,

"Something you're not telling us Dimitri," Abe chuckles.

"N-No sir I-I wa-s-," I kept stuttering and it was embarrassing.

"I know what they are for it was only a joke. We were all just going to pop round to yours and Rose's apartment so we'll wait till you've finished shopping and then we will all go toghether," Everyone nodded along with Abe's plan and I internally groaned. I am sure this man enjoys to see me suffer.

I then walk over to the candy aisle and pick up a few bars of chocolate since Roza always complains if she doesn't have chocolate. I then head off to go pay with my family and Rose's hot on my heels.

I leave the shop and put all my shopping in the boot of my black Jeep Wrangler.

" Ah, Janine why don't we ride with Dimitri instead of having to call up one of my workers to pick us up," Abe turns to me and winks. Oh god, please say no, please say no, I chant over and over in my head.

"That would be lovely Abe i'm sure we can all chat on the way there," Janine made sure to emphasize the word chat. Oh god I knew what was coming.

"Viktoria why don't you, Karolina and Sonja go with Dimitri as well. He has a 7 seater car he can fit you all in," Oh god my own mom is plotting against me.

5 minutes later we are all in the car and on our way to mine and Roza's apartment.

"So Dimka, how's Roza?," I groan out load Viktoria purposely called me Dimka to embarrass me infront of Janine and Abe,

"Ooh Dimka, I like it, it has a nice ring to it," Abe teases from the passenger seat beside me.

"She's fine considering the circumstances right now, just don't mention anything that you think or know will annoy her because when it's, how should i say it-"

"Her time of the month," Viktoria chips in and says.

"Yes that, she becomes extremely argumentative and she will argue with you for a long time." I explain as quickly as I can. A few minutes pass before of course Abe starts to speak up.

"So Dimitri, how's your sex life," Abe asks out of the blue and I end up stalling in the car in utter shock.

"It's loud believe me, I was staying over there last night and oh god I am permanently traumatised. I don't know how I got to sleep but those noises will forever be embedded into my head-" Before she could continue I butted in, "Yes thank you Vika for that very nice insight to my sex life. Greatly appreciated," Viktoria sensed the sarcasm of my words and pulls her tongue out at me. B

efore I knew it we were home and Rose literally skips out the house to embrace me.

"Did you get my stuff?" She whispers in my ear. I nod and get the bag full of her stuff out of the boot.

"Thankyou," She says and then pecks me on the lips quickly before skipping back inside.

Just as I walk inside the door I hear Abe whisper to Viktoria

"Thanks for all that information about your brother. Here's the $10 for the information and $20 for staying the night. You make a very good undercover spy,"

And that was the last time Viktoria was allowed to stay at our house.

* * *

**I'm not from America so I have no clue what Walmart sell so I just it's like a normal supermarket and they sell literally everything**


	4. Mason

**Hello! I'm sorry i've not updated sooner but i've just been busy and I did try and upload this chapter yesterday but my laptop wasn't working,**

**I'm not sure of the timing of the books but i'm sure that Rose graduated before the anniversary of Mason's death but for this story she's still in school.**

**Also, I wasn't sure if they used Novice or Miss- e.g. Miss Hathaway or novice Hathaway. So I just used Miss.**

**Please review who/what you would like in these short stories as I am running out of things to write.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dimitri POV:

"But Stan-"

"No Rose. I gave you a chance to listen and you didn't. Guardian Belikov can you please escort Miss Hathaway to the Headmistress' office,"

Rose came down from her seat that was located third from the back so she had quite the long way walk down. She kept her head down so no one could see her face but, I knew that she was crying. Your probably thinking why someone like Rose, who starts fights with moroi nearly every single day, is crying because she get sent out of Guardian Alto's class and trust me that happens a lot. But, on this certain occasion she was crying and I think I know why. The anniversary of Mason's death is in about 2 days and I know Roza still blames herself.

Rose finally gets to where I stand near the door and I escort her out of the room. As i'm about to turn the corner to Kirova's office Rose grabs my arm and pulls me back,

"Ple-please don't ta-ake me to Kirova, just please take m-me to Alberta," She tires to hiccup through.

Ever since I started working at the academy I knew of Rose. Hell everyone knew of Rose. I knew I was going to be her mentor for when she gets back to the academy so, I made sure to do a background check to see what she was like. I looked in her file but there was nothing there. I then brought this matter up with Alberta and she told me that her mom had left her at the academy at the age of 4 and Alberta had been like a motherly figure in her life.

So, it made sense for Rose to want Alberta in this upsetting time.

I agreed and we got to Alberta's office as quick as we could. Rose didn't even knock on the door to see if she was in a meeting or anything which I usually would of scolded her for but, again I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Rose?," I heard Alberta say and then I heard her take a loud and audible gasp as she must of taken in Rose's tear-stained face.

When I got to the door I saw Alberta instantly shoot up from her seat and embrace Rose. I must admit I was kind of jealous that Rose didn't ask to go to the gym where I could of comforted her. Soon I understood why Rose wanted Alberta. She doesn't like crying or showing any sign of weakness in front of me.

In the hallways when it was just her and me she made sure that her cries were barely heard but, with Alberta she was crying loud and violently and her whole body was shaking. I closed to door to give us 3 some privacy since I don't think Rose would appreciate it if I left the door open for everyone to see her in this state.

After 10 minutes Rose pulled back but, she was still crying. Alberta wiped her tears with a tissue,

"Ssh, Rose it's okay. He would be so proud of how far you've come," Alberta said as she rubbed Rose's back soothingly,

"Dimitri, can you please go to the rest of Rose's classes and pick up her work and bring it to my office. If they ask any questions just tell them to email me, thank you,"

With that I walked off to go and do the task that I had been given.


	5. Bring Your Parent's To School Day

**So the pro's of having insomnia is you have lots of free time at night.**

**I've had this story in my head for months but my laptop had a virus so I wasn't able to actually post it.**

**DIMITRI NEVER TURNED STRIGOI BUT ROSE STILL MET ABE**

**TASHA HASN'T SHOT ROSE OR KILLED QUEEN TATIANA **

**MASON IS DEAD THOUGH**

**MIA'S PARENTS WEREN'T KILLED.**

**Please review who/what you would like in these short stories. as it would help a lot since I am running out of inspiration.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose POV:

I trudged down the hallways of St Vlads or as me and a few other students like to call it, hell. One glance around and my heart breaks in two and I can feel myself close to tears. You see, today is not a normal day at the academy. Today is the worst day of my life or as other's like to call it bring your parent(s) to school day. Even Lissa who doesn't have parents is walking around smiling with Christian and his Aunt Tasha. Whilst I wander around the academy alone. Lissa did offer for me to tag along with Christian but, me and Tasha aren't exactly friends.

I walk into Stan's class 5 minutes late and I notice that he doesn't say anything he just nods curtly and carries on with his lesson.

Looking around the classroom I see people with their mom's, dads, grandparents, aunts and uncles. Whilst I have no one.

Me and my mom do have a relationship but, she is just to busy guarding her moroi that she was unable to attend and my dad probably has some buisness that he needs to handle but, I don't mind.

I hear whispers as I settle in my seat and I know that they are all directed at me and my absent parents. No one has the decency to speak up and voice their thoughts until I hear something that makes me want to walk right out of this class,

"Aw, poor Rosie, her own parents don't love her enough to even come and see her. Well I don't really blame them you are a train wreck and I'd hate if you were my kid," Jesse Zeklos said with a smirk.

I then noticed Dimitri guarding near the door and he noticed me staring and shook his head as if to say 'don't say anything' but, of course me being Rose Hathaway I couldn't control my mouth.

As I turned around to say something a voice quickly interrupted me.

"Sorry I'm late Kiz I got caught up in some business and I tried to come as fast as I can,"

I turned my head back to look at the door and saw Abe walking up the stairs with a slight smirk on his face.

He settled down beside me and I cuddled into his side.

Before, Stan could restart the lesson Abe just had to but in again,

"Oh and Mr Zeklos if you want to make another comment about me or Rose's mom's whereabouts I'd suggest you think twice,"

Abe said with a glare and from the corner of my eye I saw the colour of Jesse's face drain and if it was even possible his face turned even paler.

Snickers could be heard throughout the class and finally after everyone had quietened down Stan continued with his lesson and Jesse Zeklos didn't ask about my mom or dad's missing presence again.


End file.
